Consultores externos
by Esciam
Summary: AU después del final de la cuarta temporada. Una posibilidad de como están Castle y Beckett, junto al equipo, cuatro meses después de lo sucedido.


**Para:** **biweasley**

**Disclaimer****:** Castle no me pertenece, fue creada por Andrew Marlowe y producida por la ABC. Esto es totalmente un AU, pero qué puedo decir, ver ese final coincidió con ver Verónica Mars. ¡Espero les guste!

**Consultores externos**

Castle se movía más por inercia que porque estuviera totalmente despierto. Su cuerpo sabía que necesitaba café, y café le daría, no albergaba ni la menor duda de eso aunque casi ni tenía los ojos abiertos mientras ponía la máquina. El sonido de la máquina lo hizo arribar, de repente, a la vigilia.

La cerradura de la puerta del departamento tuvo problemas para abrirse, y él negó y sonrió mientras sacaba otra taza de la alacena. Había sido previsor y hecho casi que todo el pichel del preciado líquido. Por fin, Kate pudo abrir la puerta con su llave y entró. Se veía cansada, pero no desalentada. El cabello que siempre mantenía hermoso y peinado aunque estuviera en persecución, estaba recogido en un improvisado moño y lleno de gotitas de agua. Viendo de mala gana a la puerta que no funcionaba acorde a sus deseos, empezó a abrir los botones de su abrigo mojado para quitárselo.

Castle fue hacia ella con una taza de café, y se sintió un poco herido de que Kate sonriera de esa manera al oler el aroma de la bebida. Ella se quitó el abrigo rápidamente y acercó las manos.

―Gracias, no sabes cuánto lo necesito.

Castle negó juguetón y alejó la taza de sus manos.

―Primero el pago, por favor ―y se señaló la boca.

Kate sonrió más, y mientras le daba un besito en la boca, sus manos consiguieron la taza a la vez. Mientras tomaba el primer sorbo, recargó el hombro en él, pidiendo así un abrazo de lado que Castle no tardó en darle.

―¿Y? ¿Qué tal la vigilancia?

Kate bajó la taza y dio un leve bufido.

―Aburrida. ¿No puedes decirle a tu amigo que me dé más casos de verdad, en vez de esposos y esposas infieles?

Los dos caminaban hacia la sala.

―Aunque eres la mejor poli de Nueva York, hace solo tres meses que aprobaste el examen para detective privado. ―Ella le miró de cierta manera que le hizo añadir―. Hablaré con Derek, más tarde.

Mientras se sentaban en el sillón, muy juntos como siempre, los dos tomaron silencio. Kate miraba hacia la pizarra que Castle había dejado en la sala, justo para ser vista muy cómodos en ese sillón. Estaba vacía, en espera de Ryan o Irongate, y así poder llenarse nuevamente de palabras y fotos. La habían llamado, a ella y a Castle veladamente, siete veces desde que tuvo que dar la placa. Esposito, que había conseguido trabajo en la seguridad privada, terminó dando de su tiempo libre o nuevos recursos para ayudar en lo que podía a los casos.

Sin embargo, la policía y su agradecimiento remunerado a los "consultores externos" por uno que otro caso extraordinario, no era suficiente para subsistencia. Kate había creído, las primeras semanas, que iba a volver a tener su puesto después de varias apelaciones. Cuando no fue así, estuvo por unos días totalmente perdida, dolorida, indignada y deprimida. Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer? Castle le decía que bien podía darle una tajada de sus regalías por la venta de los libros de Nikki Heat mientras encontraba otro trabajo que le gustara. Pero ella se negó en redondo. Con sus ahorros podría vivir bien mientras encontraba un trabajo en lo que fuera. Y si no podía pagar su departamento o algún otro, primero se iría a vivir de nuevo con su padre que aceptar vivir gracias a la bondad de su novio rico. Eso había hecho sonreír mucho a Castle y preguntando: "entonces, ¿ya soy tu novio?" Ella le había mirado de vuelta, reflejado su sonrisa y respondido: "Sí, uno que no me va a mantener aunque quiera y pueda", antes de darle un beso.

Unas horas después, cuando ella se bañaba y él escribía en la cama de un cuento que era para un libro antología del género policial, Ryan había llamado para pedir ayuda en el primero de los siete casos extraños en los que habían colaborado en ese tiempo. Ryan tenía una nueva compañera, Bonelli que venía de la 27, y el beneplácito, aunque no del todo feliz, de Irongates.

Ese caso no solo restituyó la amistad del equipo, sino la moral de Kate. Después de resolver ese caso, y salvar la vida de Bonelli en el proceso, se decidió por una de las tantas ideas que Castle le había dado para su futuro laboral. Sacó rápidamente su licencia de investigadora privada, y consintió que su novio le ayudara al concertar una entrevista de trabajo, para pedir una plaza en la agencia de detectives privados de Derek Stone. Cuando oyó el nombre, Kate lo había mirado de cierta manera y él cedió rápidamente:

―¡Está bien, está bien! En él me basé para Derrik Storm. Pero apuesto a que te mueres por conocerlo.

Castle no se había equivocado, a ella le encantó conocer a Derek y el gusto fue mutuo, porque la contrató en seguida. La agencia se trataba de una pequeña oficina donde trabajaban Derek, su hermano y otro más además de la recepcionista-secretaria. Kate no terminaba de acostumbrarse al ambiente laboral mucho más relajado y pícaro que tenía el lugar, pero las personas eran amables y tenía casos que atender todo el tiempo. Aunque, como novata, la mayoría que le asignaban trataban sobre esposas o esposos infieles, ayudar en la seguridad de algunas celebraciones de gente rica, y seguir a hijos de padres muy preocupados; Castle veía que la cierta libertad y creatividad de acción que tenía, no le sentaba mal a ella y a su humor.

Sin embargo, cuando Ryan llamó para el segundo pedido de ayuda y ella llegó al departamento con una pizarra acrílica y pilots, supo que para Kate sus verdaderos casos eran esos. En los que el equipo se unía de nuevo aunque fueran un policía, una investigadora y guardaespaldas privado, y un escritor de novelas de crimen. Y no solo se dio cuenta de eso, sino de que el departamento de Castle se convirtió en su nueva oficina a falta del precinto. Él no se quejaba, en esos días de casos Kate siempre se quedaba a dormir ahí y, dado que Alexis estaba en la Universidad y su madre se había hecho de un nuevo novio, Kate no solo le llenaba el corazón, sino también la casa. Y cuando le dio las llaves del departamento, que ella aceptó con ciertos reparos, esos días en que ella se quedaba se hacían un poco más cada vez.

Los dos estaban en la cocina haciendo un "desacena", o el desayuno de él y la cena de ella, mientras hablaban de que Alexis se quería buscar un trabajo a medio tiempo... El teléfono de Kate sonó. Ella sacó rápidamente el celular y al ver quién era, sonrió. Castle siempre pensaba que ese debía ser el rostro que él ponía cuando recibía la llamada de ella en los "viejos tiempos". Kate contestó:

―Buenos días Ryan.

Él fue de una vez al punto:

―_No son buenos para los dos cuerpos que acabamos de encontrar. ¿Tienes ganas de asistir a la policía en un caso muy, muy raro?_

Ella miró a Castle y sonrió con una mirada que lo decía todo. Él supo que Kate no se iría a dormir y decidió que, apenas comieran, se cambiaría para ir a una escena del crimen patrocinado por Ryan.


End file.
